Belonging to an Alpha
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: One of his arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me back into his chest. His other hand trailed up into my hair, his fingers tangling into the strands to yank my head back, leaving my neck bare to him. "Running again, my dear?" His deep voice caused a shudder to rip up my spine as his nose trailed along the side of my throat. "Deucalion" I breathed. He growled in response.
1. Welcome Home

When I was a child, my mother taught me that monsters and mythical beasts only existed in the books that she read to me as bed time stories. I was safe, from all things that go bump in the night. There was no dragon guarding a princess in a tower, no vampires lurking in the dark, and no werewolves waiting to take a bite out of you.

Learning that seriously sucked for me, because I mean, come on, who wants to live in a world without magic and wonder, especially as a child? Definitely not me. Now, I get that my mother was just trying to reassure me that I was safe from such horrible, frightening creatures, but it also took away the beauty of Fairy tales for me. If monsters weren't real, what reason would Prince Charming have to come and save me?

Not to say that I really want Prince Charming to come and save me, cause I mean let's be honest here, in this day and era, Prince Charming is probably a sexist prick that would annoy the shit out of me. But hey, my younger self didn't know that.

However, as I got older, as much as I hated to admit it, Mom had been right. There were no monsters hiding under my bed, no creatures of the night waiting in the shadows, and there was definitely no Prince Charming to save me and take me away to his Castle to marry him.

Despite that fact that I knew this information, I couldn't help the whisper that always tugged at the back of my mind.. The one question that had followed me since I was a child..

_If none of those things existed.. than where did the stories come from?_

My name is Lucia McCall, but I prefer to be called Lulu. I'm twenty-one years old, and I have a tendency to swear like a sailor. I am a really fucking intimidating five foot three in stature with a slender frame, and I say intimidating with the utmost sarcasm I assure you. I have lightly tanned skin, and long, dark brown hair that flows down to my waist in waves, my bangs arch in a crescent over my eyes. My eyes, actually, are probably the most interesting thing about me, I have what is called heterochromia, my left eye is a rich, dark brown in color, while my right is a forest green, both framed by thick, dark lashes.

I was born in Beacon Hills, California, although, until recently when I decided to move back in with my Mom and half-brother Scott, I hadn't been here for several years. I had been with my biological Dad, his wife, and her daughter attending a very, very boring boarding school to fine tune my talent with the Violin. After I graduated however, I decided I needed a few years before I jumped back into the whole school thing, I really just don't care for school. Which is why, I am taking most of my college classes from the comfort of my own home.

Though.. Currently I'm not in the comfort of my own home...

"Remind me again why I'm here?" I casually asked while crossing my arms over my chest. Scott looked up at me from the chair he was sitting down in while I continued to look around in the tattoo parlor I currently found myself in.

"Because I'm buying myself and you a tattoo." He reminded me just as casually, his voice raising a bit louder to emphasis the 'and' in that sentence. That's right, I'm here with my little brother and his best friend while he gets his first tattoo, and I get my second. I wasn't ashamed to admit my brother had bribed me after I found out his plan for the night.

"Boy, I'm sure glad you drew me a picture." I turned my head towards the tattoo artist that came back in. I snorted. Scott's tattoo was simple, but I had to admit, I liked it. Scott just grinned at the man, not put out in the slightest by his sarcasm.

"Hey, Scott, you sure you don't want something like this?" I turned my head to see Stiles holding up a picture of a weird-looking lizard thing. Scott's happy expression turned into a glare. "Too soon?" Stiles questioned, I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why would he want a lizard-thing tattoo?" I questioned, Stiles froze for a second, like he had forgotten I was here before he turned towards me, just as cheeky as ever.

"Don't you know? Scott had a bad incident with a Lizard last year! Yeah, totally terrified of them now." Both of my eyebrows raised up this time as I turned back towards Scott in disbelief, he just grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Are you serious right now?" Scott coughed lightly, his eyes leaving my gaze to stare at an apparently very interesting spot on the floor.

"It was a really bad incident." He confirmed, I narrowed my eyes at that. Ever since I had gotten back home, Scott was weirder.. different. Mom was too for that matter, it was like everyone around me had suddenly changed drastically. Though, I guess that wasn't too far-fetched.. I mean I had been gone for several years.. Still... Scott didn't have Asthma anymore, he's muscled.. which is really hard to believe, and he's a star athlete. I'm a little lost to be honest..

"I don't know man, are you sure about this? These things are pretty permanent, ya' know?" Stiles questioned Scott, I could feel the smirk forming across my lips.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott's smile was back on his face now that he wasn't trying very hard to lie to me.

"Okay, but why two bands?" I sighed and turned my gaze back to Stiles.

"I just like it." Was Scott's answer back at him.

"Do you have to try to kill the mood every time we go somewhere?" I questioned to Stiles playfully, he saw my smirk and huffed at me, rolling his eyes, his posture just oozed sass.

"I'm just saying, don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning or something?"

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott answered back. Stiles started to say something before the tattoo guy cut him off, however, I was no longer listening, I didn't need to. I already knew most of the things he could say. I had, had a similar conversation back when my Dad had tried to talk me out of the tattoo that I have up my right side. A tree weaved its way up my side from my hip, its dead branches stretching out across my ribs and up towards my right breast, with a full, blood-red moon behind it.

A thump pulled me out of my thoughts, I quickly turned my head back around to stare at a now on the ground Stiles. "Did he seriously just faint?" I questioned in a slightly startled tone. Scott cringed at the needles going into his arm, but otherwise chuckled a bit and nodded his head. I groaned and moved over to gaze at his fallen form. "You seriously, cannot take you anywhere!" I huffed at the unconscious Stiles as I leaned down and grabbed under his arms. I groaned as I started to slowly drag him across the floor towards the chairs near the windows.

"You could always just leave him." Scott laughed lightly at his own suggestion.

"I'm thinking about it." My voice strained as I pulled him across the floor. Today was not a good idea to wear ankle boots with heels, not a good day at all..

It only took me a bit to get him over to the chairs, but it was several minutes later before I finally got him laying across them. I was pretty proud of myself to be honest, I only managed to drop him once. I'd say all in all that was a pretty good win, probably bad for his head though.. I reached behind his head with my fingers and felt the lump there, he would need some ice when he woke up. I nodded to myself at the thought.

It was a while later until Stiles finally woke up, Scott was all done with his tattoo and the guy was prepping for me to get mine. I looked down at Stiles who I had maneuvered so that his head was laying in my lap. He looked like a deer in headlights when he realized just where he was laying, his wide eyes starting up at me in panic.

"Hello sleeping beauty, glad you could join us." My tone was very snarky, and I could feel the smirk tugging at the corners of my lips as I teased him. He quickly scrambled up and away from my legs, a pink color tingeing his cheeks as he spluttered, he looked over at Scott and then suddenly winced and reached back to hold the back of his head.

"I missed the whole thing?" He questioned, Scott nodded.

"Just in time to watch mine." I teased some more. He groaned and held his head in both of his hands. Scott outstretched a bag of ice towards him.

"Oh goody." Stiles snappily replied back at me as he took the ice as Scott went and paid for his tattoo.

"You ready?" The guy asked me. I nodded my head and moved towards the chair, I had discussed what I wanted with the guy earlier when Scott and Stiles were busy arguing when we first got here. I reached towards the buttons on my jeans and I heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning my head I saw Scott and Stiles staring at me.

"Where are you getting your tattoo?!" Stiles spluttered out and I laughed, I couldn't help it, his expression was just way too good.

"Oh calm down, you prudes. I'm getting it on my thigh." I rolled my eyes as if that should have been obvious. "Can't exactly get a tattoo through denim." Scott's wide eyes seemed to calm a bit, but he still looked uncomfortable. A cringe came to his face next as he suddenly grabbed his arm right above his new tattoo. I narrowed my eyes instantly at the movement, watching him carefully. Scott tried to hide the reaction as best he could and he quickly shot Stiles a look, who quickly looked from Scott's face down to his arm, and back to his face again before turning to look at me.

"Yeah, I really don't need to see that much of my sister's legs..." Scott trailed off and nudged Stiles who was looking at me expectantly. Stiles shot him a 'are you serious right now' look and Scott gave him a desperate face. Stiles huffed and his face fell in disappointment. I followed their almost silent conversation carefully. Something was up.. and it wasn't just that I was about to strip off my jeans. Stiles wheeled his body around to face me.

"We're going to go get food!" He suddenly declared. I raised an eyebrow and unzipped my jeans, Stiles's eyes flicked towards the movement of my fingers before raising just as fast back up to my face.

"We'll bring you back something, see you in a bit!" The words came out of Scott's mouth quickly, his voice was strained like he was in pain and he quickly grabbed Stiles's arm and ran out of the Tattoo parlor..

"I hate you for this." I heard Stiles's say just before the door shut behind them, my eyes followed their forms until they were out of sight.

It wasn't until the end of my tattoo that Scott and Stiles returned. Stiles seemed happy and was carrying from what I could smell, a burger and fries in a paper bag. Scott on the other hand, looked a bit put out, I didn't question on it though. I imagined if I had, he wouldn't have given me an honest answer.

"Oh, you're putting your pants back on." I raised my eyebrow at Stiles's comment, he coughed in embarrassment. "Not that I want you to have your pants off or anything!" My amused expression grew. "Not to say that you aren't attractive, but I mean, you're Scott's sister, and just seeing you without your pants woul-"

"Stiles!" I interrupted. He looked uncomfortable and reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Stop while you're ahead." He cleared his throat and adverted his gaze, I just lightly shook my head as I tried to ignore the fact that my jeans were rubbing the wrong way against my tattoo, I couldn't wait to get home and get the material away from the new wound.

"Can do." He muttered slightly under his breath. "Yep, I can definitely do that."

A few minutes later after Scott had paid the guy, we left the tattoo parlor and headed for Stiles's jeep while Stiles handed me my food. I greedily dug into the fries as we walked towards the car.

"So, what did you get?" Scott questioned after a moment, when I was no longer so greedily stuffing fries into my mouth. I glanced up from the bag to look at them both.

"Orange blossoms on my upper left thigh."

"Orange blossoms?" Stiles questioned as we got into the car, me in the back, and Scott and Stiles in the front. Our normal arrangement that had started since I moved back. Why wasn't I just driving my own car do you ask? Well, that answer is easy, I can't drive, and my sense of direction is seriously shit. Like honestly, the number of times I have been lost is pretty fucking ridiculous.

"Yes, Stiles, orange blossoms, you know, the flower?" He shot me a look that clearly said 'Do I look that stupid to you?' I just raised both of my eyebrows in defiance.

"Why orange blossoms-" I cut him off before he could get any further.

"Do. Not. Start. With. Me." I warned him while poking a finger near his nose, my tone of voice lower than it normally was. His gaze zeroed in on my finger, causing him to go slightly cross-eyed for a moment before he turned back towards the front of the car.

"Yes ma'am." I grinned at his response and slightly chuckled before leaning back against my seat and digging into my burger as Stiles drove Scott and I back to our house. The drumming of Stiles's fingers against the steering wheel was something that I got used to very fast, it was actually a bit soothing to be honest. As much as they drove me crazy, I really did enjoy being around Scott and Stiles... which just further proved how badly I needed to get a life.

"Have you talked to Allison at all?" Stiles questioned, I rose my eyebrows and leaned forward to pay attention. Since I had been home, I had been filled in on the details of Scott's epic love of last year. Needless to say I wasn't all to happy to hear that a girl had completely broken my brother's heart, but I was trying not to be completely biased here. It really wasn't working out that well for me. It's not like I hadn't heard about Allison before whenever I talked to Scott over the phone or Skype, it was just he was always far too distracted telling me about her hair looked when the light hit it just right.

"No, we agreed to give each other the summer. No texts, no calls." We pulled up to a stop light.

"You have a lot of dedication." I muttered and Scott glanced at me slightly and rose an eyebrow in question. I spoke a bit louder. "If I loved someone, as much as you seem to love Allison.. I wouldn't be able to stay away. I'm selfish like that." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Stiles turned to look at me too, no longer completely paying attention the light. My gaze danced back and forth between the both of them, why were they both looking at me like that?

"Have you ever been in love?" Stiles's questioned curiously, I narrowed my eyes on him instantly.

"And if I haven't?" I spit out at him, my mood going from zero to sixty. He looked shocked as the words registered in his brain, he slightly bounced in his seat.

"What, no way! You haven't been in love!?" I sighed and sunk further into my seat, grumbling lightly. I take back what I said, I really don't enjoy being around these two. How fucking lame do I have to be that my brother's been in love before I have?! He's seventeen for fucks sake! And then there's Stiles, the boy has been in love with Lydia since as long as I can remember.

"It's not my fault no one has really caught my interest enough." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Scott was gazing at me intently, it was really starting to piss me off.

"I didn't know that." He breathed out, his eyes were gently and I wanted to slap him upside the head for giving me such a look of pity.

"Wait, does that mean you're a vir-" Scott wheeled to look at Stiles.

"Stiles, no! Seriously?!" Scott stopped Stiles mid sentence, but the damage had been done and now here I was, staring at Stiles with my mouth open in shock.

"We're you seriously just about to ask that!?" I yelled as I leaned forward trying to hit him, Scott swung his arm back into my body, successfully keeping me from maiming his best friend. It was one thing for him to figure out that I had never been in love, it was an entirely different thing for him to learn that I was also still a virgin.

"Okay, subject change!" Stiles declared as he shrunk further towards the steering wheel, and farther away from me and my flailing limbs. He turned his gaze back onto Scott. "How do you know Allison won't be back in school?" He questioned, his voice a little higher than normal. I let out a deep breath and slowly calmed down, right, no maiming the driver... not until later that is. Scott let out a breath of air as my body calmed down and he no longer needed to hold me back.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." His voice turned a bit on the sad side, but I noticed that something had caught Stiles's eyes. I turned my head to see what he was looking at. A car was stopped in the lane next to us, two girls were inside. They looked to be about the same age as Scott and Stiles, and I immediately recognized the driver as Lydia Martin, Stiles's lady-love. That had to mean, by the look on Stiles's face, that the darker haired girl was Allison. As much as I hated to admit it, considering right now I had a very, very unfair grudge against her, that she was pretty.

"I think she is." Stiles said after a moment. Scott turned towards him. "I'd say pretty definite, ya' know? Like one hundred percent." Scott just looked confused. I sighed, he could be so slow sometimes.

"Turn your head dumbass." I grumbled as I reached forward and turned Scott's head to the side with both of my hands. His gaze dropped and I cringed at the look of love and loss that hit his face. He stared at her for several seconds before she finally noticed him, the smile instantly dropping from her face. Both of them reacted badly by the looks of it as I was still looking over towards their car and could see Allison's expressions.

"Oh my god." Scott said as he tried to sink lower in the seat and hide from her view, which ironically was the same thing she was doing.

"Think it's a little late for that Scott, she definitely saw you." I said with a small nod, though he wasn't looking at me. Stiles lifted his hand to wave lightly as Lydia looked over at us, no doubt to see what had Allison freaking out so bad.

"Could we just drive, please, Stiles?" Scott said in embarrassment, his body moving around in his seat as if he was just itching to run away from the situation as fast as he could.

"Scott, it's a red light." He said gesturing in front of us.

"A very long red light. Seriously, I think we've been here for five minutes." I said leaning forward until my upper body was resting in the middle of them, my arms resting on the tops of their seats for support.

"I think we should talk to them. We should say something." Stiles said with a smile. Scott and I turned our gaze onto him.

"No!" Scott said, his expression slightly panicked.

"She doesn't look like she really wants to see him." I said glancing back towards their car, it was amusing to note that she was reacting in almost the same way as Scott.. so they did have things in common I noted, with an eyebrow raised as I soaked in the information.

"We're just going to say hi." Stiles said leaning over Scott to roll the window down.

"Stiles! No, no, no!" Scott hissed at him while sinking lower in his seat. "Come on Stiles, no. Come on dude, no!" Scott was in full-blown panic mode now.

"Stiles, really not a good idea, trust me, I'm a girl I know." I tried to reason to save my brother from the mortification of this moment.. But alas.. it seemed it couldn't be helped. Stiles finished rolling the window down as he leaned slightly across Scott. I leaned back so that I was no longer in the middle of the two of them and shook my head.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted towards their car, even I at this point, was sinking in my seat. Tires squealed as they shot off down the road away from us, I let out a small groan. Stiles's face fell slightly.

"Nope, probably didn't see us." I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes tightly.

"I'm fairly certain they did, actually. That's why they drove off so fast during a red light." Stiles shot me a look clearing telling me to shut it and that my sass was not needed. The light finally switched to green and Stiles started driving forward.

"What are you doing?" Scott was panicking again, I leaned forward once more to get a better look at his face.

"Driving?" Stiles said in a slightly uncertain tone as he glanced at Scott.

"We're right behind them." Scott said in an obvious tone. Oh dear lord.

"Scott, there's nowhere to turn." He didn't listen to me, logic was apparently not with him at this point. I really would never understand teenage boys.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them." His voice was shaky.

"Really, really?! You are that concerned about it?" I said while gesturing with my hands towards the car in front of us that held the two issues of the night.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles asked, looking between me and Scott.

"I don't know, anything!" Scott half shouted.

"There's nothing he can do! Scott you're not listening!" I was getting annoyed. Suddenly Stiles hit the brakes, sending me flying backwards towards my seat, slightly causing my head to spin as the seat-belt crushed me backwards, I coughed lightly at the pressure against my chest. Stiles was sometimes way too good of a friend. "Was that honestly necessary?" I groaned out as I rubbed my hand between my breasts to massage my sternum.

Both boys were quiet and I slowly lifted my gaze back up to see them looking at each other in confusion, they both turned to me at that moment. Stiles had his mouth open and his eyebrows furrowed, Scott's expression wasn't much better. "What?" I asked quietly, they both turned their heads back around to look out the windshield. I followed their gaze and sat back up. Lydia and Allison's car had stopped several feet up ahead.

"What in the hell are they doing?" I paused. "Okay, stupid question considering we're doing the same thing.." I muttered out lightly. I squinted my eyes, something was moving down the road.. was it.. running? I pointed towards their car. "Guys, what's that?" Suddenly there were screams as whatever it was, hit straight into the girls' car. Stiles and Scott scrambled out of their doors and I had to shove myself out and through Scott's door to catch up, not bothering to shut the door behind me. The three of us quickly ran up to the two girls that were now out of their car and standing on the road.

"Are you okay?" Scott yelled as he reached Allison. Stiles immediately went for Lydia to check her for injuries. I moved up past the four of them towards the front of the car. My heart clenched at the sight. A deer was lodged in their windshield, broken glass and blood was everywhere. I cringed and tore my gaze away.. that poor deer..

"It came out of nowhere." I heard Lydia say, her voice was raised with panic.

"Are you hurt?!" Stiles asked. I turned my gaze to see his arms outstretched as he continued to look her over.

Lydia continued to mumble strings of sentences under her breath. Scott was directly in front of Allison by this point, he was gazing at her intently.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, this time with a softer, much quieter voice.

"I'm okay." She answered back, just as soft. Her gaze was locked with his.

"Well I'm not okay!" Lydia suddenly yelled out, she was facing Scott and Allison now with Stiles standing behind her. "I'm totally freaking out, how in the hell does it just run into us?" Scott moved away from Allison and slowly walked up to where I was standing to get a good look at the deer.

"I saw its eyes right before it hit us... it was like it was.. it was like it was crazy." Lydia finally managed to say, tears in her eyes.. Scott continued to gaze intently at the deer.

"No," he said after a moment. "It was scared." Scott reached out, his hand aiming towards its neck.

"Scott..." I said in warning. He didn't listen. His fingers descended upon the bloodied fur.

"Actually," He paused. I could see my breath in front of my face as I waited for what he was going to say. "Terrified." Scott turned his gaze away from the deer and looked down the dark, empty road. The only thing ahead were trees and a large, bright moon hanging overhead.

"What are you, the deer whisperer?" I questioned after a moment. Lydia finally seemed to notice me standing there next to Scott.

"Lulu?" She questioned uncertainly. I turned my head to meet her gaze and nodded my head. "When did you get back?" She questioned, her voice still wavering from shock.

"A few days ago." I answered back, my gaze slipping between her and Scott.

"Wait.. Lulu, as in..." Allison trailed off and I turned to look at her.

"Scott's sister." I said in conformation. She immediately looked uncomfortable, I couldn't help but get a slight bit of smug satisfaction out of that considering I was still mad at her for breaking my brother's heart, what could I say, I was in big sister mode when it came to her.

"It's nice to meet you.." she said after a moment. Her arms were wrapped around herself in a comforting way. I nodded my head, she was taller than me I noted, it just annoyed me further. Though, to be fair, mostly everyone was taller than me.

"Likewise, though, I think you'll find you and I will be having a talk later." I gave her a look and she slowly nodded her head. The look in her eyes showed that she already knew what about. Scott sent me a look that I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, but I chose to ignore him. If he thought sending me glares was going to stop me from talking to the girl he was in love with, then he was dead wrong.

"Well, we better call someone." I said in a deadpan voice, my eyebrow slowly raising up. Stiles coughed as he realized how obvious that was.

"Right, yeah, I'll call my Dad.." He muttered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and moved a couple of steps away from all of us... My gaze drifted from his back, to Lydia's terrified face before I slowly moved my gaze over towards Allison, and then finally turning my head to look at Scott.. Their faces held a certain expression, it was a mixture between worry, fear, and something else I couldn't quite place. The cold seeped in through my clothes and caused me to shiver.

Well.. I guess Beacon Hills wasn't going to be boring, that was for sure..

* * *

Well good news, I'm not dead, and I am back! I am back and ready to update as well as post several new stories, including this lovely Deucalion one! I want to thank everyone who has continued to message me and review! I am really sorry that I haven't been on here much, writer's block has been horrible.. Also, a special thanks goes out to GaarasMyBoyzz for helping to pull me out of my slump and start on this story, she is honestly fantastic and I couldn't have done this without her! Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this first chapter as well as the rest of the story and as usual I apologize for any spelling mistakes n' all that. Read and Review!


	2. Dangerous Encounters

I groaned as I once again turned over in my bed causing my blankets to twist even more around my legs. The tightening of my blankets around me along with the sun streaming in through my window was not helping my agitation in the slightest. It had been an annoying night of restless sleep and constant tossing and turning.

By the time Scott and I had made it home last night we were far too tired to do anything else but go upstairs and go to sleep.. Though.. I did manage to slap Stiles upside the head before I left the Jeep. I hadn't forgotten his question on the status of my virginity.

Sighing, I reached down and untangled my legs from the blankets, if I hadn't known any better I would have thought they were trying to ensnare me and keep me in bed all day. Getting up, I stumbled out into the hallway, tripping slightly as I passed Scott's room.

I paused before going further... did I see that right? I slowly took a few steps backwards and looked into his room, he was doing one-handed pull ups while reading a book... Should that even be possible for my little brother to do, or do I really need to get my head checked?

Maybe he was on steroids...

Frowning I slowly moved away from his door and made my way downstairs, Mom was of course, already gone, and I wasn't going to bother to change out of my pajamas for at least a little while longer. I glanced down at the small black shorts and tank top I was wearing and decided I would at least make Scott some breakfast before I tried to make myself look somewhat less like a bed monster, and more like a human being.

It was nearly ten minutes later before Scott's nose finally lead him downstairs and into the kitchen, he was already dressed for school and I still hadn't even taken a brush through the mess that I was calling my hair. He glanced at my appearance briefly, a small snort coming from him, I shot a glare at him over my shoulder as I stood in front of the stove.

"You watch yourself, or I'll eat all of this myself and you can be stuck with a fucking Poptart." I brandished a spatula in his direction and made sure I was wearing a serious expression to get my point across. Of course, I was teasing, I wouldn't really make him go without breakfast... well.. I might.

"Is that for me?" he questioned, eyeing the plate I had just set some bacon on. I smirked and nodded my head, yeah that's right little brother, no more making fun of my appearance in the mornings if you want the good food. I slowly pushed it across the counter towards him, he glanced at it, and then at me, and then once more down at the plate before he began to devour the food.

"So good!" He mumbled as he stuffed more eggs into his mouth. "Bett' than 'optarts!" I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to decode whatever the fuck he had just said. His plate was empty before it finally dawned on me that he was talking about Poptarts . He was trying to butter me up.. Clever boy.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall and almost choked as he downed a glass of orange juice. "Can't be late, gotta' go!" He cried as he grabbed his backpack up and off the floor and all but whooshed out of the house, leaving me, and my plate of breakfast by ourselves.

The next bit of the morning was spent in relative quiet, which kinda was driving me completely and utterly nuts, and I don't mean that in the sense that I was really bored.. No, I mean I was literally about to start clawing at the furniture for at least some semblance of entertainment.

I tried cooking some more, that didn't work.

I tried to do some yoga, that didn't work either.

I decided to practice with my Violin, and that definitely didn't work.

Okay, it was official, I needed out of this house. How in the hell was I supposed to survive without Scott and Stiles for entertainment?! They were literally the only people I really knew in this town anymore, and they had school. Why couldn't I have been born a few years later?

Glancing at the clock I realized not a lot of time had passed since Scott left, I was literally going up the wall and I hadn't even spent that much time by myself. God I was fucking ridiculous. Deciding that it would probably be best for my sanity and the house's sake that I went somewhere I trudged upstairs to finally get dressed.

Glancing in the mirror, I casually looked myself over once more. I had managed to tame my hair until it was flowing down my back in gentle waves and I was wearing some light make up that made it look a little less obvious that I had slept like shit the night before. I had on a nice, casual, green and white dress that was fitting around my torso, outlining my breasts and my waist before flaring out at my hips and ending just above the knee. I would have preferred to wear jeans, seeing as how I was probably about to freeze my ass off.. but I really didn't need to irritate my new tattoo any further.

Slipping on a nice, open, light black sweater and some black heels to match, I grabbed my purse and the lunch I had packed for going to visit my mom and left the house.

I was right, it was stupidly cold outside even with the sun shining. Fucking, fuck, fuck.

Why was I doing this again?

I glanced back towards the house. Right, yeah, no needing to go crazy by the time everyone actually got home. Nope, I needed human interaction right this second... Well, not right this second.. I still actually had to walk my ass to the hospital.. this was going to be fun.

It took me a while to finally make it to the hospital, but at least I was feeling less like I might burn down my house for mild entertainment and more like a girl who just wanted to visit her mom at work. However, I don't know why this was a good idea either, I hate hospitals. I hate the way they smell, I hate the too-bright walls, and I definitely hated the intense, florescent lighting that buzzed overhead.

"Excuse me." The woman at the desk seemed to be freaking out for the lack of a better term. She was scrambling through paperwork and the phones were ringing non-stop. I glanced around, now that I actually paid attention, most of the staff seemed to be running around. What in the world was going on? The lady glanced at me and lightly smiled, I could tell it was forced, she was definitely stressed out.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for my mother. Melissa McCall?" I questioned lightly before lightly nibbling on my bottom lip, a slight nervous habit of mine. She thought for a moment and then pointed towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"The last time I heard, she was on floor two. You can go on up." I nodded my thanks and headed towards the elevator.

Did I mention I also disliked elevators? Not because it was a small space or anything, I just really didn't like heights, and the thought of falling to my death in an elevator wasn't exactly that appealing to me. I swallowed thickly and got inside, pressing the button for floor two. No way was I going to let a little ol' elevator make me look like a chicken shit, no fucking way. I got this, I totally had this. What even were the statistics of an accident in an elevator anyway?

I bet Stiles could tell me I thought grimly, suddenly thankful he wasn't here to make my nerves even worse.

But of course, I had freaked out for a whole minute over literally nothing. The doors opened to let me off on the second floor, which just like the ground floor, had people running around all over the place. Okay, seriously, I was really curious now, what the fuck was going on around here?

Casually glancing around, I moved slowly as to not accidentally bump into anyone. So far, no sightings of Mom. Continuing on down the hallway, I heard several tid-bits of people's conversations. There was a surgeon upset about some kid faking needing help from what I gathered and there were people missing.

A girl? I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to listen to the conversations going on around me a bit more carefully, trying to figure out the smaller details.

"Lulu?" I quickly turned around, my eyes wide as I stared at my mother. I felt like a child that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Which really was a silly thing to be feeling, because it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong. It wasn't my fault people were talking too loud and I could pick up on what they were saying. That's what whispering was for right? So that innocent people like me walking on by wouldn't hear conversations? Why didn't anyone remember how to whisper?!

Yep, that was my story, and I'm sticking with it.

"What are you doing here?" She looked a little frazzled herself I noticed, her gaze was curious and both of her eyebrows were lifted in concern. "Is there something wrong at home?" She questioned. I coughed and shook my head, shaking myself back to reality.

"Oh, no! I just.." I held up the bag in my hand. "I just wanted to bring you lunch." She instantly smiled, relief spreading across her features. I watched as her shoulder visibly relaxed before she got a slight mischievous expression.

"Couldn't stand being at home alone, huh?" Her lips pursed and she gave me that mom look, that look she has been giving me for years when she could see through my bullshit. I smiled sheepishly and shook my head.

"What? No! Me, not be able to stay at home? That's ridiculous, I am an adult after all." She smirked and took the bag from my hand, humming slightly as if she didn't believe a word I was saying. Which, let's be honest, she probably didn't. She gazed into the bag and smiled.

"I wish I could eat this right now." She closed the bag again and lifted her head to look at me. "It's a little crazy now, or I'd have you stay." I nodded my head and glanced around again, she followed my gaze.

"What's going on?" I watched her face change out of the corner of my eyes, she went from anxious, to thoughtful, back to anxious again.

"There's a girl missing. She was wanted for some questioning after an accident, and she has just up and disappeared, no one can find her." I furrowed my eyebrows as I took in that information.

"Does anyone know where she could have gone?" I asked, Mom just shook her head.

"No one even knew her name." She was frowning, as if thoughtful about something, I wondered what she was thinking about. Sometimes, it would be really nice to be able to read minds. She snapped herself out of it and reached over and rubbed my arm.

"Get home safe, please." I nodded my head and watched her walk off. I sighed, now what was I supposed to do? I glanced around for a moment, watching all the people move about before I sighed and turned my body towards the elevator.

Weaving in and out of people was getting to be more and more complicated, and I was getting annoyed. Obviously it was time for these people to realize that they needed to stop running around like headless chickens, because if the girl wasn't here five minutes ago, she wasn't going to be now.

Luck was obviously not on my side however as I felt a slight shove against my back as someone bumped into me. Well, it felt more like a _shove_, but at this point, I really wanted to give whoever it was the benefit of the doubt.

My body lurched forward and I inwardly cursed at the entire situation. I was going to face plant right into the floor, this was just fantastic. Well, what better place to fall and break your face than a hospital?

The impact came alright, but it wasn't the floor. No, it felt more like a brick wall that was conveniently placed right in front of the elevator. I groaned as my head smacked into it, my hands reached out blindly, grasping onto whatever it was...

_Warm._

I froze as thoughts finally starting making sense again in my head... Brick walls weren't warm.. but people were..

I heard a small, subtle intake of breath right next to my left ear, and then there was a **growl**. It was low, and dangerous sounding, it vibrated through my entire body, freezing the blood in my veins. Suddenly I wasn't so sure what I had bumped into. There was no way a human being could growl like that! My heart started racing in my chest as a cold feeling spread across my entire being.

Fear was coursing through my body.

The gasp left my mouth before I could stop it. I took a hurried step backwards trying to get away from the solid body I had fallen against. My vision swam as I swayed dangerously, I had tried to move too quickly. Oh great, this was exactly what I needed, not only had I ran into something that growled at me, but now I was going to fall on my ass.

Fucking. Wonderful.

I heard something hit the floor, it sounded like some sort of metal, and then there were hands latching onto my upper arms and yanking me forward, stopping my descent to the floor. Very warm, very big hands that were easily wrapping around my entire arm. My vision slowly focused.

I was staring at a chest, a very wonderful male chest covered in a long-sleeved dark blue shirt. A shudder raced down my spine. Oh sweet Jesus, those muscles should be illegal. His shirt was literally doing nothing to hide his incredible looking physique.. I let my eyes trail over his arms, the muscles were tense and I almost drooled. No, control yourself, you will not keep eye-fucking the man who just growled at you!

Tearing my gaze away from his torso, I finally looked up at his face. My heart stuttered in my chest, I felt like all the air had been knocked out of my lungs. He was taller than me, no surprise there. He had to be around five foot ten at the least. His head angled down towards me, and he was by far, the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. I had never had such a strong urge to just wrap my arms around someones neck, and kiss them until I couldn't breathe... But my god, did that urge hit me like a freight train when staring at this guy. I really wanted to just yank his head closer and run my fingers through his soft looking brown hair.

My mind finally seemed to gain control over my hormones, I could slightly see my reflection staring back at me through his aviators. Fuck me... I had crashed into a blind man.

Good fucking going Lulu. Like A+, could you be more of a fuck up?!

I inhaled sharply and took a step back, this time a steady one. His scent filled my brain and I instantly regretted that I had stepped out of his hold, and even more so that he had let me go. Damn, he smelled sinful.

Snap out of it Lulu! The guy growled at you, literally fucking growled at you, like an animal! That is not normal!

If that wasn't a kick right to my hormones, I don't know what was. I briefly wondered how many times I was going to have to scold myself internally in the presence of this guy.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out, breaking the silence between us. His head tilted slightly to the side, it sent another shudder coursing through my body. How ironic was it that I felt like I was under such an intense gaze, when I was standing in front of a blind man? The feeling wouldn't leave..

"That's alright." He said calmly. I nearly lost my train of thought once more.. Oh yeah, that's fair, a British accent on top of everything else, are you serious right now?! It was official, life hated me.

I don't know what I did in a past life to deserve this, but fate was sure as hell getting its revenge on me now.

Doing my best to distract myself from my thoughts I bent down and wrapped my hand carefully around the cane that he had dropped in order to catch me. Which was surprisingly impressive now that I thought about it, considering it wasn't like he could have seen me about to fall.. Though.. I guess he probably heard it.

Just a lucky catch..

I straightened up, my eyes narrowing slightly as my thoughts turned more and more suspicious. Despite these suspicions, I did my best to keep a level head. "Here you go." He opened his hand slowly, his arm outstretched towards my form. I carefully set the handle of his cane inside his palm. His fingers ghosted against the back of mine. I bite my tongue. Hard.

"Thank you." He said easily. Now I was really lost.. He was normal, and polite.. Had I just imagined the growl?

No.. No I hadn't, I know I hadn't.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. My heart pounded faster. I felt like I was in Aliens and that an Alien monster baby was going to burst through my rib cage at any second. That's how fast my heart was racing. His head turned slightly, as if he was listening to something, I was suddenly concerned that my heart beat was so loud that he could actually hear it. I quickly squashed that idea down, I was just being paranoid.

"I'm fine." I managed to say. Though, it came out ruder than I intended, I didn't bother to correct myself as I leaned around him to hit the elevator button. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as his head turned with me as I moved, his head angled to listen to my movements. My heart hitched up into my throat when I thought I saw a dim glow of red behind his sunglasses. It was gone as quick as it had come.

And now I'm delusional, this just keeps getting better and better... How hard had I hit my head on his chest?

"Going down?" he questioned, his lips quirking into a small smirk. I watched the movement a little too intently... That mouth.. god that mouth was made to torture me. No, no, no! Lucia McCall, mind out of the fucking gutter right this instant, there is something not right here. Get your shit together woman!

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, as if answering my thoughts and proving them correct.

"Yeah." I breathed, trying my hardest not to notice every little thing he did. The doors slid open. I walked inside, the mysterious guy trailing in behind me, his cane tapping lightly on the floor. He stopped right next to me and turned his body around until he was facing the right way again. His hands lightly rested together. "Ground floor?" I questioned, doing my best to be polite and resist the urge to run for the hills.

He hummed his approval and I leaned forward to hit the button. The doors slid shut and my stomach tied in knots. This is what I imagine prey feels like to a predator.. Just standing next to this guy I was intimidated. I didn't know what was wrong with me, these thoughts were so silly.. Why wouldn't they stop? The guy was blind for fucks sake, it wasn't as if he was trying to intimidate me. He had done nothing but help me, he stopped me from falling, twice. Although.. the first one he didn't really try to do.. but still! The thought counted!

He growled at me, I reminded myself.. and humans don't growl like that.. His arm brushed against my shoulder, causing my thoughts to float out of my head. I shivered at the slight contact, goose bumps erupted across my skin, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end once more. I clenched my hands into fists, trying to get rid of my restless energy.

Was I seriously crazy? Had my few hours alone really gone to my brain?

The doors slid open, revealing the ground floor. I made no move to get out, it was like my feet weren't receiving the signals correctly from my brain or something.

"Would you mind helping me to the front door? My ride should be waiting." His deep voice was really fucking not fair, I found myself swallowing thickly before nodding slightly. More in conformation to myself than him, considering he couldn't see me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye again, he was angled slightly towards me, like he had been the entire short trip in the elevator.

"Yeah, sure." The words flowed smoothly from my mouth. At least I didn't sound like a complete and total idiot. His hand reached out and landed on my small shoulder, his grip firm as his fingers curled to hold onto me. I resisted the urge to groan as I started forward, him trailing slightly behind me. His touch really was very warm...

I made my way towards the door with him in tow, the woman at the desk waved as she saw me pass, only glancing briefly to look at the man I was guiding.

At least she wasn't acting like he was God's gift to women, unlike me. If I had to tally up my most embarrassing moments, this was probably in the top fifteen.

The doors slid open as we stepped outside, the wind whipped at me first, sending my hair floating slightly back towards him. His grip on my shoulder tightened for a moment before he released his hold on me entirely and walked forward, brushing against my side briefly. Was he doing that on purpose? He paused for a moment, his head slowly turning towards me and for a second I worried he could hear my thoughts. He was turned as if he could see me looking back at him. That thought froze me where I stood.. That odd red glint was back behind his Aviators. Was I seeing that right? Was the sun hitting his glasses weirdly? I resisted the urge to check the sky for conformation.

"Thank you, my dear." He turned his body fully towards me. I could see movement behind him, probably his ride. They didn't have my attention for long. He switched his cane to his left hand before reaching out and lightly grasping my hand from my side. He raised it slowly, my eyes followed his movements carefully. It looked as if he was going to kiss my knuckles.

I was wrong. At the very last second, he turned my hand over and pulled me forward slightly, causing my body to lean to accommodate him. His lips landed on my wrist. It sent heat spiraling throughout my entire body, I tensed immediately, my hand was shaking. He just smiled wickedly and let my hand go before turning back around. I slowly lowered it back down to my side, the skin tingled where he had touched. I instantly missed his warmth.

"Fuck.." I mumbled at his retreating figure. He just smirked at me from over his shoulder and met up with the two people waiting for him. A male and a female, both who were watching me carefully. Their gazes were hard, but curious.

I let out a long breath as the three moved out of sight towards the parking lot. My nerves were completely fried, what the fuck was wrong with me?! That man had totally stolen all of my courage, all of my sass, and just left me a jumbled mess of hormones. What in the hell, just happened?!

I was suddenly thankful the chances of me ever seeing him again were really slim. And even if I did, I was definitely not going to let his gorgeous fucking self undo me like that again. Nope, wasn't going to happen!

Definitely not. Next time, if there ever was a next time, it was going to be different because I would remember.

I would remember that something was off about him.

I would remember that, that man.. was _dangerous_.

That much I was certain of.

* * *

Alright, here it is, chapter two! I'm a little unsure about it to be honest.. filler chapters are such a pain to get right.. but they're a necessary evil really.. Can't get to the good parts without the fillers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it even though I'm not too fond of it myself. At least there was a little Deucalion action, that always makes everything better! Sorry for any spelling mistakes as usual, it's really late and I probably missed several things.

Read and Review!


	3. Demands and Warnings

What. The. Fuck?!

Why was it that two teenage boys had more of a life than I did? They're off at some other High school's party, and I'm here... On the couch. Bored. Again.

Why hadn't I gone with them? I thought for a moment before I frowned. Right.. Didn't feel like watching two teenage boys that I thought of like little brothers try to get laid. Well, to be fair, I doubt they'd actually get laid. Stiles would want to, but it probably wouldn't happen, and Scott... Well, he was still far too hung up on Allison to even attempt to get into some other girls pants.

Oh god.. I was so ridiculously bored I was contemplating Scott and Stiles's sex life! I reached up and smacked the palm of my hand into my forehead a few times, banishing the disgruntling thoughts from my mind. Or at least I was trying to, I'm pretty sure that mentally scaring image was forever imprinted in my brain now.

Why did I have to torture myself?

I kicked my legs into the air in frustration before sticking them straight up into the air, my toes pointing up towards the ceiling. The black fabric of my lounge pants slid slightly up my legs, exposing my lightly tanned skin to the warm air. I stretched my legs a little further, my hips raising slightly off of the couch as I used my arms to balance myself. I let my muscles strain and stretch for a moment longer before I let gravity take them and plopped them back down onto the couch.

Wow, I was super exciting.

I sniffed the air subtly, the lasagna in the oven was starting to smell really good and I could hear my stomach grumbling in anticipation. At least I had food to look forward to, I thought bitterly as I blindly reached over towards the coffee table with my left hand and groped around until I found the TV remote. I pulled it up towards my face and lazily hit the play button. The mix CD I had stuck in there earlier started to play. The music was overly loud and it was already helping to drown out my chaotic mess of thoughts that were slowly driving me insane.

At least it wasn't quiet anymore.

Sighing I rolled my body up and off of the couch. I walked past the kitchen and up the stairs. Might as well grab my phone and at least bug the fuck out of Scott until he agreed to come home and play video games with me. I passed Scott's room, glancing into it briefly, before looking away. I stopped mid stride, my body frozen on the spot.

Oh _fuck, me_... Please tell me I did not just see that..

Dread washed over me as I whipped back around towards Scott's door. There was a figure staring at me, apparently just as shocked to see me standing there as I was to see it. I opened my mouth to scream, my hand blindly going for the bat that was always right next to the door of Scott's room. My heart skyrocketed in my chest as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

Mind you, I probably should have just ran. Running would have probably been the easier and logical choice to anyone else, but no. I went for the bat that was in my brother's room, the bat that was closer to the silhouette. Pure genius.

My hand never made it to its target. The male figure moved quickly, one of his hands grabbed my wrist to stop me from reaching my weapon of choice, while his other one firmly planted over my mouth to stifle my scream of fright that had finally managed to almost come out of my mouth. Though, I doubt anyone would have heard me over my loud music downstairs.

Note to self, no more loud music, you will have shitty fucking luck, and someone will break in.

He backed us up rapidly out of Scott's darkened room and into the brightly lit hallway. My back hit the wall firmly, and a little painfully and I could do nothing but stare up at him. I vaguely registered that he was pretty attractive, a few years older than myself, dark hair, beautiful, intense eyes, and dark, slightly messy hair. Boy, he was quite large in size too.. he towered over me, his shoulders were firm and wide, I felt boxed in. Which I suppose was freaking appropriate considering I was being pinned to the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke smoothly, his eyes urging mine to trust him as he gazed back at me steadily. "I'm going to let you go now.. Please, just listen." I nodded my head as best I could under his strong grip, my eyes never leaving his. As far as intruders go, at least he hadn't killed me yet... That and he was at least appealing to the eyes.

Did I seriously just think that?

Who the fuck thinks that when a strange guy breaks into their house?! Could I have any more problems? The guy slowly uncovered my mouth, his eyes watching me carefully, and his arm tensed for any movement. I licked my dry lips, taking a shuddering breath in through my mouth. My whole body felt wired and I was more than a bit jumpy. He continued to watch me for any suspicious movement before he took a slow, and fairly large step back away from me. I stayed where I was, my body cautious as I observed him.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He explained, a bit rushed. I blinked a few times. Well if he hadn't meant to scare me, he could consider that effort a complete failure. "I was looking for Scott." Scot, he was looking for Scott? As in my baby brother Scott?! What the hell was he doing in his room, and in the dark for that matter?!

"You couldn't use the front door?" I finally found my voice and I all but hissed the words out from between my teeth, my finger jamming towards the staircase in emphasis. I vaguely realized my voice was a pitch or two, higher than normal. He sighed, it was very long and exaggerated, and it had me scowling at him instantly.

"Old habit." He bit out. I rose an eyebrow at that response, my lips pursing. How the fuck was breaking into our house, through the window, a habit?

Whoa, wait. What if Scott had went through a phase? What if Scott had experimented with guys? What if this was his old lover? I almost laughed at the spot, no, no.. that definitely couldn't be it. One, Scott was far too straight for that. I glanced at the guy briefly from head to toe. And two, even if he had, Scott wouldn't have been able to land this guy. And if he had.. well good for you baby brother.

"Who the hell are you?" I bit out after finally calming my overly eccentric thoughts. Still uneasy, but far more relaxed than a normal person probably would be in this situation.

"Derek Hale." He answered easily as he looked me over, his eyes mimicking what mine had done earlier as he gazed at me from head to toe and then back again. "I didn't know Scott had a sister." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Seriously? Does that boy just pretend I don't exist when I'm gone?" I was annoyed. Fucking good for nothing brother with his freaky friends that apparently don't know how to use a fucking doorbell let alone a door! Derek didn't say anything back to me, he just watched me carefully. I looked at him for a moment before letting out a long breath. "Well considering you just scared me nearly half to death, do you want some dinner?" I gestured towards the stairs once more and he followed my finger before looking at me with a rather perplexed expression.

"You're seriously going to invite a guy that just broke into your brother's room, for some food?" He rose an eyebrow and gave me a look that made it seem like he was really questioning my intelligence. I shrugged my shoulders in a casual manner and moved towards the stairs.

"I figure, two things." I heard him grunt behind me, obviously to prove he was listening as I walked down the stairs. I held up my pointer finger, high enough that he could see it from behind me. I stalked towards the living room first, quickly turning off the music, no more overly loud music for this girl, not for a while at least.

"One, you could have killed me by now, had that been your intention." He didn't need to say anything to confirm this. I held up my middle finger as well as my pointer finger. "And two, well.. I'm bored, and I apparently make really bad decisions when I'm bored." He had followed me into the kitchen and I let my hand drop down to my side.

"You.." I turned to glance at him over my shoulder for a moment before I turned to pull the lasagna out of the oven. "You have really bad self-preservation skills." he finished after a moment. "It seems to run in your family." I scoffed lightly at the statement and served up two plates before reaching into the fridge to pull out two cans of soda.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I don't get into nearly as much trouble as Scott." I slid the plate, across the table towards him, before setting the soda down in his reach along with a fork. He stared at me for a moment, both of his eyebrows slightly arched up, I suddenly wished I was a mind reader so that I could figure out what was going on in his thoughts.

"For now.." He muttered as he leaned down to take a cautious bite of the hot food. His eyes widened briefly in approval before he really started to dig in. I couldn't help but lightly snort in amusement before taking a bite of my own. He just shot me a look of annoyance. Deciding to ignore his opinion on how much trouble I'll eventually get myself into, I decided it was time to get to know the window climber.

"So how exactly did you meet my brother?" I raised an eyebrow as he slowly looked up from the plate to look at me.

"He helped me out last year." I found myself once again raising an eyebrow as I absorbed that piece of information.

"With what, exactly?" He let out a breath and set his fork down, steeling his gaze while looking at the lasagna.

"I was accused of killing my sister." A light bulb went off in my head. His name suddenly clicked in my head, most of the Hale's died in that terrible fire out at their house in the woods. I cringed lightly. "Scott helped me out, and believed me when no one else did." My eyes narrowed lightly. For some reason, my mind was screaming at me that this wasn't the truth, but what reason did he have to lie to me about such a thing?

"You're saying my scatter-brained brother was hanging out with a wanted fugitive?" He took the moment to finish off his food before grabbing the soda off of the counter.

"What I'm saying is, both of you, have very poor self-preservation skills." And with that, he was gone, the door lightly closing behind him.

I was alone once again, with only my now confused thoughts, and an extra dirty plate to clean.

At least he used the door that time.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Scott didn't come home till late in the night, well after I had passed out on the couch watching Netflix. He had only woken me briefly to help me up the stairs and into my room, he didn't say more than three sentences at the most before he went to into his room. He was obviously distraught.

And by the time I finally woke up, he was gone again, which really wasn't that big of a surprise, because he of course, had this little thing called school, but still! It was all very annoying, and I hadn't even got to tell him that his weird friend, that had broken in, manhandled me and then I ate lasagna with him.

Seriously, I think that warranted a discussion.

But it's not like he would know we needed to talk, because he didn't know that any of that happened, so really, I'm freaking out and ranting over nothing.

"Finally awake?" Mom teased with a smile on her face as I groggily came down the stairs, I furrowed my eyebrows and sent her a playful glare.

"Had a hard time falling asleep." I mumbled as I pulled myself up into one of the stools at the counter. Mom chuckled quietly and pointed towards the fridge with one hand, while the other held what I presumed was coffee.

I sniffed lightly, yep, definitely coffee. It's fragrant, beautiful aroma was already doing wonders to wake me up. "Would that be why there seems to be an abundant amount of delicious, home cooked food in the fridge?" She raised an eyebrow. I groaned and let my forehead fall until it smacked painfully into the counter.

"I was bored." I could feel her giving me a look.

"And obviously stressed out." She said using the caring mother tone that she used when trying to discover all of my dirty secrets. "You only cook that much when you're stressed. Are you okay, are you keeping up with your classes? Did something happen Lucia?" I frowned at the use of my real first name, I lifted my head slightly from the counter till I was looking up at her through my bangs.

"Everything is fine mom. I just got bored, honestly. I'm ahead in all of my classes, and I've practiced the Violin everyday. I'm good, I promise." She stared at me for a minute longer while pursing her lips before she finally nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you get out of the house today?" She suggested suddenly. I raised an eyebrow before glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. It was early afternoon, no wonder she had looked at me so funny when I came down the stairs. I had slept a very long time.

"And go where? I don't exactly have any of my own friends." She scowled at me.

"Well maybe you need to go make some." I snorted. Yeah, that would happen.

"I mean it Lulu, get out of the house for a bit, go-" She paused for a moment, obviously thinking. "Go buy a game or something!" She beamed and reached for her purse, fumbling for a moment or two while she grabbed some money before handing it over to me. I raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between her and the green paper.

"Is this a test?" I questioned in a suspicious tone. She laughed and shook her head.

"No! I know how much you like those things, and you've been going up the wall here by yourself without Scott and Stiles, so go, get something to entertain you." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Alright, fine." I got up from the stool and grabbed the money before trekking back up the stairs. "You're twisting my arm!" I called as I kept walking, I could almost hear her shaking her head in amusement.

It took me a while to actually get up and start getting ready to go out. First, I lounged around eating cereal while watching Netflix. Second, I jumped in the shower considering I passed out on the couch last night before I got the chance. And third I had to get dressed. My attire consisted of some loose, black lounge pants, a form-fitting white tank top, some really, and I mean really fuzzy, brown, flat, mid-calf boots that I tucked my lounge pants into, and an open, black cardigan. I did my make up light, sticking mainly to some mascara and eyeliner.

I waved goodbye to mom as she was reclining on the sofa on her day off, grabbed my purse and I was off! And as usual, I would be walking, because mom had no intentions of ever letting me drive her car, and by drive, I mean crash, because seriously, I cannot stress enough how much I cannot, and should not be allowed to drive.

The walk took me a while, though, I wasn't overly hurrying. It was nice really, the fresh air, most of the teenage population in school.. it was peaceful. Which is weird, considering all the weird shit that has seemed to go down in Beacon Hills... Like a mob of crows smashing into a classroom and attacking students and accidentally killing themselves. That wasn't normal town stuff, and to be honest.. I was looking at the few birds that I did see a little distrustfully.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

GameStop, lovely, lovely GameStop.

I casually walked along the shelves lining the walls, letting my eyes rake over all the titles, several that I already owned, several that I wasn't interested in, and far too many that I did want. I frowned lightly as I tried to decide.

"I don't want it." I heard a male voice say a few feet from me.

"Yeah, well no one really cares what you think." Another male voice replied. I turned my head to see two teenage boys arguing quietly with each other. Their heads angled to heatedly glare at one another. Twins, I noted. Though, the one on the left was obviously gay.. The other one.. I let my eyes drift over him slightly. Yep, that one was straight. I strained my eyes to see what game he held in his hands.

Are you fucking kidding me, they're arguing over that game? No, no, not letting it slide. Shaking my head lightly, I steeled myself before walking over toward the two of them. As if they could hear me coming, both of them slowly turned their heads till they were staring at my approach. They didn't make a move to say or do anything, they just gazed at me. Intently, I might add. But was I going to let that stop me? Nope. I marched right up to them and snatched the game from their hands.

"Really boys, arguing over Call of Duty?" I shot them an annoyed look before setting it back onto the shelf. "There are so many better games to be arguing about, and you choose that?" I eyed the game with a sideways glance, making sure distaste leaked into my expression. "Sure that game is okay," I stressed the 'okay' in that sentence with a roll of my eyes. "But it's not good enough to warrant an argument between brothers." They both blinked slowly, looking at me kind of shocked before glancing at each other and then back at me once more. I huffed lightly. "My name's Lulu."

Anxiety welled in my stomach, I was being pushy. Extremely freaking pushy with two teenage boys! What was I doing, why did I care what game they played? I should have just left them to their poor choices and picked out my own damn game. I should have been part of the way home by now, excitement bubbling in my veins at the thought of a good game to distract me all night from the fact that Scott and Stiles probably once again had plans, plans that didn't include me.

Well.. mom did say she wanted me to make friends, friends that weren't my secretive brother and his Adderall amped best friend.

Granted, this was probably a terrible way to attempt to befriend someone.. Ugh, it's official, I'm terrible at being social. I am the worst, they should have an entire lecture about me, showing what not to-

"Ethan." The somewhat nicer sounding one said, interrupting my internal rambling with his name, he smiled lightly, it was mischievous. His gaze shifted to his brother, it was as if they were talking to each other silently, I found my head tilting to the side in wonder.

"Aiden." The other one said, his lips twisting up in a smirk as he quickly looked me over, his gaze was appreciative, and he made no attempt to hide what he was doing. "Alright, you have our attention, why shouldn't we get it?" He gestured to the game now slightly behind me as I shifted my body to better talk to both of them. They towered over me in height, their stance was almost guarded, as if they were tensed and awaiting anything. They shifted in sync I noted with a smirk.

"Asides from it just being a terrible game?" I chuckled lightly. "Sorry, biased opinion, okay, let's see here, for one," I gestured between the two of them with my pointer finger. "You're just asking for arguments between the two of you. You need something co-op, or even single player, mind you that means taking turns. But I don't imagine that would be that hard for you, you two spend a lot of time with one another I'm guessing." I raised an eyebrow and looked them over, analyzing the both of them. "And by the looks of it, you have to work together frequently too." Aiden's eyebrows shot up and Ethan started looking at me quizzically.

"What makes you think that?" Ethan questioned, his body moving until he was more at my side than in front of me. Aiden mirrored the movement, but on my other side. I suddenly felt caged in, yet not threatened. It was almost a feeling of protection and safety. My shoulders un-tensed, which was weird for me, because I hadn't realized I had even been tense to begin with.

"Well for one, you move in sync." I gestured to the both of them once more with a sweep of my hand. Aiden smirked and Ethan shot him an amused look, they were doing the thing again, the thing that made me feel like they were having a conversation I couldn't hear.

"Alright, so what are you going to get then?" Aiden crossed his arms over his broad chest and glanced around us to the various shelves. I followed his gaze, my expression thoughtful as I brought a finger up to gently tap on my lips. Much to my displeasure, I noted that Aiden's gazed dropped down to my cleavage. Teenage boys, always the same. I decided to ignore it, after all, I was the one trying to befriend them, I could ignore him openly staring at my breasts, it wasn't like this was the first time something like this had happened.

"Silent Hill is always a good choice, and I don't believe I have that one." I pointed across to the Playstation 3 section. "Then again, Resident Evil is also a good choice, and I am in the mood for it." I hummed thoughtfully as I continued scanning my choices, squinting my eyes to see some of the farther away titles.

"A fan of horror?" Aiden asked, his wide smile was back, and amusement leaked into his tone. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and grinned.

"Horror games are some of the best, I think I probably own more horror games than I do anything else."

"Not easily frightened then?" Ethan questioned, humor was now lacing his words as well, though I could tell they were honestly curious, even if their body language was playful.

"I wouldn't say that, I think I just brave the video game gore and monsters better than some." I shrugged my shoulders lightly and both of them chuckled, a wicked sound that had me wondering how much trouble these two get up to on a daily basis. Especially with wide, wolfish smiles like that.

"Alright, we won't buy the game." Ethan said after a moment. "But only if you agree to a gaming session with us." I raised both of my eyebrows. Was he serious? Had my pushy and awkward attempt at making friends actually worked? I swallowed hard before nodding my head dumbly.

"When?" I managed to throw out just as Aiden suddenly pulled out his cellphone from his pants pocket. I watched carefully as he lightly slapped the backside of his other hand into Ethan's arm in order to gain his attention to whatever was on the screen. He pressed a button and held the phone up to his ear, obviously it was important and by the look Ethan was giving me, they wanted me to wait a second.

"Yeah, we're leaving now." Was all he said before the phone was back into his pocket as quick as it had been pulled out. Aiden grinned at my form, he held out his hand suddenly, as if waiting for something. "Phone." was all he said. It took my brain a moment before I reached into my purse and pulled out my own cellular device and placed it into his hand. Ethan and I stayed quiet as Aiden's fingers worked quickly over the keyboard, his eyes never leaving the screen. He handed my phone back to me a few seconds later.

"We have to go." He said, angling his head towards the door, obviously addressing Ethan, who just nodded his head in response before turning back to face me.

"Text us later, we'll make plans." He confirmed, taking a step back away from me. Aiden pulled back a second later, both of their imposing forms stepping out of my personal bubble.

"Get home safe." Aiden chuckled. "It's dangerous for a girl like you, to be walking home in the dark." His smile made me slightly rethink befriending them, but only for a minute. I was being silly, he had only meant for me to be careful after all. I watched their retreating leather clad backs, my eyes darting away to see the sun sitting low in the sky. It would be dark soon.

Grabbing the video game I decided on, I payed for it and left, my footsteps rushed. I couldn't explain my sudden paranoia about being out after dark, but it was definitely there. I wrapped the bag tightly around the video game case inside before tucking it away into the abyss that was my purse.

I glanced up briefly to see the sky glowing with beautiful oranges and pinks. I picked up my pace.

A howl broke through the mostly quiet air, my blood ran cold. Was that a wolf? I mentally shook my head. No, that was impossible, there were no wolves in Beacon Hills.. perhaps a rabid dog, or a Coyote? Neither of those options made my nerves lessen any.

A breeze pushed against my face as I stood frozen on the spot, my head turning slowly and unsurely to eye my surroundings.

Nothing was out-of-place.

It was really ironic how easily one harmless phrase could really rattle someone, or maybe that was just me? Why was I putting so much stock into something a teenage boy said? It's not like he said it to purposely make me paranoid...

I moved forward again, my steps continuing on across the sidewalk. Another howl pierced the air sending my heart hammering against my rib cage. Too coincidental, right? Was it me, or was it closer that time? I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly felt dry. Okay, Lucia, let's just keep moving, and go on home..

Twin howls this time, they sounded like they were on either side of town, echoing to sound much closer to me. I was now almost sprinting. Another bone chilling howl came from further away, was that one behind me?! Okay, yeah I was panicking, definitely panicking. I continued to race down the sidewalk, my body on autopilot as I ran for home, I glanced behind me briefly, making sure that there was nothing there. I really hated that sensation, the one where you get scared, and you run, and you feel like something is hot on your heels.

_Practically breathing down your neck._

My fast pace was quickly halted as my body collided with another. My head swam, my vision blurring as I fell backwards away from the hard form I had crashed into. I couldn't hear the gasp that left my mouth, or feel the skip in my hearts tempo as my body smashed into the pavement. Air whooshed around my ears.

Luckily, instead of breaking my head open on the cement, I only landed on my ass. A quiet groan left my mouth as my brain finally registered pain. Not only did the front of my body hurt, but so did my neck, my ass, and now my hands that I had blindly flailed out behind me to try to save myself.

A _growl_ broke through my pain induced thoughts. I snapped my head up to look at what I had crashed into. It was that same growl, that growl that was so deep, so dangerous sounding that it had my head spinning, and my stomach fluttering. That growl that I had heard at the hospital a few days ago. His frame swam into focus, the world felt like it was tilting beneath me, I squinted slightly as my stomach twisted into knots... Oh, great, now I feel nauseous.

This was getting better and better.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The hand that wasn't holding the cane was outstretched towards me. He looked the same as he had the other day. Mysterious and so utterly fucking gorgeous. He was dressed in dark clothes again, fully fitted for the chilly weather. Fuck, did he look good in that unbuttoned, black coat. His hair was slightly tousled from the wind and a predatory grin was spread across his lips. I swallowed thickly as I tried to calm myself and my traitorous, erratic heartbeat.

Reaching up to take his hand, the color red caught my eye. I paused right before my fingers touched his, I could feel the heat radiating from his flesh, inviting me to touch him.

"Blood." I stated numbly. I must have scraped my hands when I fell, blood was smeared across my palm, staining my skin. I didn't have time to pull back my hand. Instead, he reached forward the rest of the way and latched onto my hand firmly with his much larger hand.

His warmth scorched my wind-bitten skin as my blood smeared onto his hand. I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off has he easily hauled my body up with his one hand. I swayed lightly, my feet staggering for a second. He didn't let go of my hand until I managed to regain my balance. Okay, strong guy.. Then again, I guess he had to be, that was twice I had run into him, and both times it was me that had been sent flying. He never budged.

"I'm so sorry, I seem to be making a habit of running you over." I wonder how he felt figuring out that the same girl had run into him twice in less than a week? I sighed lightly, glancing briefly over my shoulder as an uneasy feeling slowly spread down my spine.

Naturally there was nothing there. Where had the howls gone? Better question, what had the howls been coming from?

"It's no problem. In fact, it seems I should be apologizing to you. After all, it is you that has been injured." I peered briefly down at my scraped hands, dirt smudged across my skin along with my blood. Tilting my head back up to face him I noticed he was closer now, he must have taken a step forward while I was distracted. His scent tantalized my nose, it was earthy almost, like how a forest smells after a long rain, and something else.. I found myself deeply inhaling again, I couldn't help it, there was an underlying masculine part of his scent, it was spicy almost, like burning wood.

For the love of everything, Lulu, seriously? Did we not talk about this issue you have?! You do not know this guy, let go of the attraction, there is something not right about him. Remember that for fucks sake!

"Did you growl at me?" I questioned suddenly, ignoring what he had said about my hands, despite the fact that my blood was probably still coating his palm.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned innocently, I watched as his eyebrows furrowed and dipped down slightly behind his aviators, his smile pulling into a bemused frown. I sighed, I shouldn't have said anything. Here I am accusing a poor blind man, that I have run into twice now of doing something inhuman.

My manners were flawless.

"Nothing, never mind." I paused. "I'm sorry, I just-" I pointed behind me unnecessarily in exasperation. "I heard howls, and then what I thought was a growl when I bumped into you, and I guess I'm just wound up.." I trailed off again, trying to gather up my nerves. "What I should be asking is are you alright?" His eyebrows raised up in surprise, that glint of **red** was back behind his aviators, and I found myself wanting to turn tail and run.

The sun was setting behind me, sinking low beyond the horizon, it was just a reflection. Just a fucking reflection.

"I'm quite fine, no need to worry yourself." His tone of voice was playful, almost even mocking in sound. I frowned as he shifted his stance a bit, his hands gripping his cane tightly. "Are you afraid of wild dogs?" He questioned, honestly sounding curious. I shook my head no, my hair fluttered around me messily.

"No, but I wouldn't want to be attacked by a pack either." I chuckled lightly out of nervousness, and he hummed his obvious agreement, his grin back on his face. A shudder raced up my spine at having it directed at me. It really wasn't fair how beautiful he was. I needed to get out of here. "Sorry again," I choked out. "I should go home now." I didn't wait for a response, I just moved forward and stepped around him.

Something fell to the ground behind me as I moved, it wasn't overly loud, but it had caught my attention. I stopped my retreat and turned my head to see him bending down to pick something up that had dropped down to the pavement next to him. He slowly stood back up, his thumb running over what looked to be a necklace now sitting in his palm.

"Did you drop this?" He asked me, his head tilting in my direction, his eyebrows arched up in curiosity. I turned fully around and stepped back toward him, my heart jumped in response at my movement. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Why did I suddenly feel uneasy now? I had felt fine a few minutes ago, sure I was paranoid and a little wary.. but now I was nervous, more than nervous even, I wanted to run. He outstretched his arm at hearing my footsteps.

A necklace lay in his palm, it was a silver wolf head, the detail on it was extraordinary, there was no denying that. The wolves eyes however, were startling and almost feral looking. They were a vibrant red, and on closer inspection they looked like small rubies. Those couldn't be real right? The chain leading off of the necklace was long and hung off of his hand, dangling in the air. Where had the necklace come from? It wasn't mine.. something that expensive, no way did I own that, and well it was obviously not his by his confusion. So, where had it come from?

"No, it's not mine." I said a little unsurely, my tone wavering slightly as I continued to look it over. His thumb slowly brushed over the details again. His lips quirked up at the corners.

"You should take it anyways, I have no need for it." He tilted his head to the side, his hand still outstretched. "I _insist_." He said after a moment, his voice a tad deeper than it had been before. The way he said it was demanding, but that polite smile of his hid the undertone of it very well.

I hesitantly reached out and took the necklace from his grasp, my finger tips ghosting over the palm of his hand. His hands were rough, and oh so warm, and I tried really hard not to notice that. His grin broadened once the necklace rested in my possession.

The sun sunk below the horizon behind him, taking the last ray of light and my courage with it.

"Take care will you dear? It's dangerous for a beautiful woman like yourself to be walking alone at night." And just like that, he was walking away, his stride long, and purposeful, his cane bouncing side to side as he went. My mind danced around his ominous farewell. That was the second time I had heard that today, and for some reason, that time, _it felt like a warning_.

* * *

Chapter three, finally! I'm a little unsure about this chapter, but I do like the Deucalion scene, and I hope you guys do as well! Personally, I think it's a bit slow and awkward, but it's a necessary evil to get to the good bits, so it had to be done. Also, for anyone wondering, I will be updating **all **of my stories as soon as I can, as well as starting some new ones! If you have any ideas, or just want to chat, feel free to message me anytime. As usual, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm feeling a bit under the weather today and I just really wanted to get this chapter done with so that I can move onto some of the more.. 'interesting' scenes. Read and Review!


	4. The Demon Wolf

A few days had passed since my haunting encounter with the blind man. I realized that even though I had managed to run into him twice now, I still didn't even know his name. Let alone anything about him other than the obvious. The obvious being that he was blind, ridiculously attractive, and he frightened me beyond belief and I had no clue as to why.

He was just a harmless guy, right?

Despite that I so desperately wanted to believe that, I knew it was a flat-out lie. There was just something about him that threw me off, and I'm not even talking about the animalistic growls that I seemed to hear when he was near. No, I chalked that up to me being completely out of my mind. It was the way he moved, the way he seemed to watch me without being able to see.

He unsettled me.

And worse than that, I couldn't seem to get him off of my mind.

Between a stranger occupying my thoughts, and Scott's secretive behavior, I was about to seriously lose my shit. Speaking of which, it was early in the morning and I was already up and dressed. My outfit consisting of dark, ripped, and faded blue jeans. A gray, wife-beater tank top, an unzipped plain black hoodie, and some brown fuzzy, mid-calf boots.

As usual my make up was light, just enough mascara and eyeliner to accent my eyes, my wavy hair was flowing down my back and for once it was in tamed waves instead of a wild mess of curls. Against my better judgement, I had topped my outfit off with a certain necklace. I had been right when I saw it in his hand that day, the chain was very long, it dangled down between my breasts, my tank top hiding the extravagant wolf head from view.

Almost everything in my head was telling me to rip the necklace off my body right now and chuck it across the room and never even look at it again, let alone wear it. Yet, this other, very small part of me, a part that seemed to be in more control of me than the other said it was just a necklace. An innocent, harmless, expensive necklace that just happened to be laying on the ground when I bumped into a really intimidating guy for the second time in under a week. I fingered the chain nervously as I stared in the mirror, I really wasn't helping myself with all these thoughts. I needed to stay on track, I needed to focus on today's mission.

Operation: 'Figure out why Scott has been so secretive ever since I moved back' was officially a go. After all, I did not wake up this fucking early in the morning for nothing.

Walking out into the hallway, I decided it was best to cut Scott off at his room, that way, unless he wanted to jump out of his bedroom window, he couldn't flee so easily out of the front door and avoid me and my questions.

"Hey baby brother." I stood in the middle of his doorway, my voice was nonchalant, but my posture was rigid. I knew that if Scott really wanted past me after I started asking him questions, there wouldn't be a thing my small form could do to stop him. So, I would just have to resort to intimidating words and possibly threats to get what I wanted out of him.

I eyed him wearily. Okay, yeah, definitely threats.

"Hey Lulu, what's up?" He replied somewhat cheerfully as he packed his backpack full of his homework and books. His eyes only glancing up to mine briefly before he focused the majority of his attention back on his task.

"Whats been up with you lately?" I threw out as quickly as I could, while still making sure that he would be able to understand what I had said. I watched as his face morphed into confusion, and then worry. He glanced up at me, no longer paying attention to his backpack. He chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean?" He replied, his voice rushed.

"I mean, you're never home, and when you are home, you barely talk to me. And when you do, you're lying through your teeth more than half the time. Why the fuck are you being so secretive, what are you hiding from me? In fact, what are all of you hiding from me? You, mom, Stiles. All of you are dancing around me like I'm not privy to some big fuckin' secret and it's really beginning to piss me off." Scott shifted, his eyes darting everywhere except to look straight at me.

"Seriously, it's nothing Lulu. I've just been busy with school and stuff. And I don't know what's going on with Mom or Stiles. Maybe you should talk to them!" He rushed back over to his stuff and started stuffing his books and papers inside faster. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I met your friend Derek." I tossed out. He froze. His jaw tensed, and he was immediately looking up at me, his eyes were hard, and his face was completely serious.

"When?" He demanded. I smirked. Now we were getting somewhere. The subject of Derek and I seemed to be a sensitive topic for him.

"The other night, when he decided to break in through your window." I watched as various emotions flickered in his eyes, the ones that stood out the most where worry, and was that fear that I saw? Or maybe it was just determination.

"Stay away from Derek." He said after a moment, his tone of voice was concerned yet there was an undertone of a harder edge to it. It was more of a demand than anything.

"No." I replied easily, my eyebrows going up into my hairline, daring him to argue back. "In fact, you are going to give me his address." Now he really looked confused.

"What! Why?" I scoffed lightly at him, the corners of my lips quirking up to form a wicked smirk that I think only villains and older siblings were able to make.

"If you insist on lying to my face and keeping me in the dark, then I'm going to need something to entertain me. Or else, I am going to dig, and dig until I uncover every single secret you are hell-bent on keeping from me." I had no smirk on my face this time, no amusement behind my eyes. I was completely and utterly serious. If I was left any longer to stew in my thoughts, I was going to go on a rampage until I managed to discover each one of his secrets. This wasn't me being an overbearing older sister. No, this was me being tired of not knowing what was going on around here. It seemed I was the only one left that was in the dark with little to no information.

I was fucking sick of it.

Scott's jaw tensed as he swallowed, his eyes searched my face for any sort of deception, I'm guessing he found none because it wasn't but a few seconds later that he had his phone out, his fingers angrily moving across the keyboard.

I could hear my phone beep from inside of my room.

"There." He snapped, his eyes glaring down into mine. He turned around, snatched his backpack up off of his bed and pushed past me. I stumbled into his door frame, my shoulder bumping painfully into the wood as he stormed down the stairs, not bothering to look back at me once.

I couldn't find it in me to be upset that he was mad at me. How did he think I felt about the situation? I had a right to be angry that they were all lying to me. What was so fucking important that they couldn't tell me?

Walking into my room, I went over and picked my phone up off of the bed. True to his word, the text from Scott did contain an address. Backing out of the text, I quickly composed another one to Ethan and Aiden.

**Hey, it's Lulu.**  
**What are you guys up to?**

I hit send and looked around, it was still early in the morning, there was a chance Derek was asleep. I didn't know much about the guy, so I really shouldn't presume that he'd be awake at this time of the day. Then again, normally, I'm still asleep at this time. So maybe I shouldn't presume that he's lazy like me. I frowned. It would probably be best to kill at least another hour of time before I set out to find his place.

I ended up killing a good amount of time as I went to work on making some food to bring over to Derek's place. I ended up making a batch of cookies, along with a few sandwiches which I quickly stored into some containers and packed into a bag to take along with me. And now here I was, bag and purse in hand, staring at his door. I'll admit I've been staring at it for a few seconds now, wondering if I should just turn back and head home now.

Was it creepy to turn up at the house of the guy who broke into your house? Okay, that sounds even more complicated than I had originally thought. What in the hell was I doing?

"Are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand there all day?" I heard a gruff voice throw out from the other side, I narrowed my eyes and reached forward to slide the big metal door to the side, just enough to let me through. Derek was there, along with a girl, both looking quite angry with one another.

I slid the door shut behind me as I stepped in. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked, gesturing between the two.

"No." Derek bit out. "Why are you here?" Before I could reply, the girl I didn't know decided to cut in.

"Who's she?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she turned away from me to look up at Derek, her ponytail swished with the movement.

"Scott's sister." He shot her a look, they held each others gaze for a few moments, obviously silently communicating. She turned away and he turned his gaze slowly back onto mine as I stepped down the steps leading away from the door. "Why are you here?" He asked again, looking at me warily. Worried I noted after another moment.

"Well, I threatened your address out of Scott and I figured I'd stop by for a visit. Unannounced. You know, like you did." I replied cheekily with a single brow raised. He crossed his arms and glared at me, his stance wide as he looked me over. "And I figured, since you seemed to scarf down my lasagna so quickly the last time, you probably don't get home cooked meals that often." I walked past him towards a table that sat at the back of the room, facing a very, very large window that overlooked the area. I set the bag I brought down on it and turned back around to face Derek.

"And what makes you think that?" He shot back, an eyebrow raising to mirror my own.

"You don't know how to use a door, I seriously doubt you use a stove that often." I replied snarkily as I walked back toward the two of them, not stopping until I stood near Derek's side, in the middle of him and the girl I didn't know. I held out my hand towards the girl.

"Lulu McCall." I said easily, it seemed to be getting easier and easier to introduce myself to people, I guess it was because I had to do it so often lately. I also realized that unless Derek asked Scott, this was the first time he had heard my name.

"Cora.." She said slowly, her face contorted to show her confusion at the situation, she lightly grasped my hand and shook it before we both let go. I turned back to face Derek, a smile playing across my features.

"You shouldn't be here." He said, his eyes searching my face. This time, his tone was softer, not as aggressive as it had been before. I never got a chance to reply before a loud blaring noise started from in front of us. All of us turned to look at the source of the noise. A red light was going off on one of the wood pillars, obviously a security system of sorts. Cora looked weary, but Derek's stance, that showed anticipation and surprise, and that is what concerned me.

"What's that?" Cora asked somewhat quietly. I was almost afraid of the answer, I could feel my stomach twisting into knots. Why would an alarm like that be going off at Derek's loft? This could only be bad news..

"Trouble." Derek said quickly. The door slid open almost on cue, revealing a big, muscled man. But that wasn't what had my heart lodging up into my throat, it was the long nails that looked more like claws, the incredibly sharp fangs, and the red eyes that glowed from across the room that he sported that had my nerves going haywire.

Holy fuck.

He crouched slightly, a roar erupting from his mouth as he looked at us. Cora growled back at him, and I found myself taking an involuntary step backwards away from her. Though it was unneeded, he started running at her, and she rushed forward to meet him halfway.

"No, wait, wait!" Derek yelled.

They didn't listen.

Before I could even blink, the guy had grabbed Cora around the throat, lifting her in the air before smashing her back down onto the hard, unforgiving cement floor of the loft. Holding her beneath him, I cringed when she cried out. Oh my fucking god. This was not happening, this was crazy, stuff like this just didn't happen. My heart thundered against my ribcage, my breathing was erratic. The guy looked up from Cora to stare at Derek.

"Ready for a rematch?" He taunted. Derek's posture was rigid and ready as he took a step forward, but something else stopped him. Derek glanced up at the doorway just in time to see a pair of tanned bare feet walk in..

A pair of feet that badly needed a pedicure.

More claws.. that's.. lovely.

She was obviously trouble if her long black claw-like nails, unforgiving sharp fangs, and intense red eyes had anything to say about it. She snarled at Derek and I found myself frozen. My body not keeping up with what my mind was processing.

Derek's arm snapped back towards me, his hand _slamming_ against the middle of my chest causing pain to erupt through my body, starting at my sternum. I went flying backwards into the wooden pillar near his bed. My back hit first, my head whipping back to crack against the wood not even a half a second after. I couldn't hear myself cry out as I hit the beam, or even when I slumped against the ground, I couldn't hear anything. Not for several seconds anyway.

Everything blurred in front of me, I could only barely make out the shapes of Derek and what I assumed was the girl attacking him. My heart stuttered in my chest as I gasped for breath. After a moment I could feel my body shaking, from adrenaline or pain, I wasn't sure. This was so going to bruise..

I realized after a moment that Derek probably hadn't meant to shove me as hard as he did, he was probably only trying to push me back out of harms way, but god damn I hurt. My vision finally started to focus, but I really wish it hadn't. Just as I looked up, a shuddering gasp tore from my lips.

Derek was down on all fours, the woman was twirling a pipe above her head. I watched helplessly as it happened all too fast for me to even attempt to move to stop her. The pipe speared through Derek, his blood splattering onto the floor. I could hear Cora gasp from her held down position on the floor.

I was rendered speechless.

Stuff like this just doesn't happen, insane people, with even crazier features do not just show up and impale a man with a pipe! This shit only happens in books, this couldn't be happening! I tried to move, to get up, to get to Derek, anything! But my body sent pain up my spine in protest. Oh god, he was going to die wasn't he? Regular people do not survive that happening to them, they just don't! A surge of hope flared through my body. If these people weren't normal, than perhaps Derek wasn't either, he could survive this.. Right? I shifted again, doing my best to try to get my legs to cooperate. They just trembled as if they were made of toothpicks, ready to snap under the pressure if I dared to stand.

A _tapping_ sound stilled my movements all together.

Why did I recognize that sound?

My gaze darted towards the door, the blood felt like it was freezing in my veins. The tapping sound was a cane. His cane. The man I had kept running into now was walking carefully down the steps into Derek's loft. Why was he here? I can't.. I don't understand! My breath hitched in my throat as my heart stumbled a few times in my chest.

"Is everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting." He was the same as he always was, completely and utterly gorgeous. His muscles rippling under his shirt as he walked down the steps. I hated the fact that even under the current situation, I could still recognize his appeal. I cringed at my thoughts and sunk back towards the pillar, doing my best not to cause the dizziness to swirl through my head again as well as to not draw unwanted attention to myself.

I watched as he walked. Why wasn't he heading towards Derek?! Terror flooded my body. He was heading towards me! I watched his cane bounce side to side as he came closer, the sound had me trembling. I tried to swallow the lump that had filled my throat, it felt like a rock had gotten lodged in my wind pipe. It was hard to breathe.

He stopped in front of me, I was looking at his legs. I wouldn't look up at him.

I couldn't.

I heard snapping sounds and I vaguely realized he was folding his cane. I could feel the burning sensation of tears prickling at the corners fo my eyes. I did my best to hold them back. I could do nothing but watch as he slowly crouched down in front of me until my reflection gazed back at me from his Aviators. I looked as terrified as I felt. He smiled then, his head tipping slightly to the side. The red was back behind his sunglasses, and in that moment I realized I had been right about him.

He was dangerous, and that was no trick of the light behind those shades.

"_Hello Lucia, beautiful as always._" He fucking knew my name, it didn't matter that I had never given it, he already had it. How the fuck did he know who I was?! I flinched as his hand reached out towards my face. His expression turned into a mocking frown as he lightly hushed me in what would have normally been a soothing manner, had it not come from him. I had nowhere to run as his hand descended upon my face, his fingertips running from my cheek down to my neck. His pace was slow, and I almost cried out as I noticed the claws decorating each one of his fingers. I held it back, but a whimper escaped in its place.

Fuck, I wanted to be strong, I wanted to slap his hand away, I wanted to run away from his very presence. But my mind was confused and racing, I didn't know what was going on. For the first time in my life, I was honestly petrified.

"Don't touch her!" Derek snarled from the middle of the room, his voice was strained, but the determination and rage was clear. My eyes turned to look at his slumped form, the pipe still holding him in place, though his gaze, along with the womans was directed at me and the male in front of me. The male that apparently decided he was going to pretend like he hadn't heard Derek's order at all.

His fingers continued their path down the slope of my neck, into the dip of my collarbone and down onto my chest. My heart hammered in response as I tried to shift away from his touch. I didn't get anywhere. His fingers skimmed down to the tops of my breasts, _lingering_ for a moment before he dipped down into the valley between them, his fingers disappearing under my shirt. His claws found the necklace easily, plucking it out from under my shirt and bringing it into view.

I watched horrified as his finger tips slid over it, ghosting over the details, the same as he had that night. An amused smile slid onto his face as he seemingly stared me down. He let go of the necklace, letting it fall back into place beneath my tank top. His hand however, was back on me in an instant, sliding from my collarbone up to my neck to gently cup the back of it. I hissed in pain as he moved my head, baring my blunt teeth as dots invaded my vision.

"You seem to have landed yourself in quite the predicament, my dear." I couldn't tell in that moment whether he was showing sympathy, or delight.

"Deucalion!" Derek snapped as loud as he could, his voice pained and angry that Deucalion still had his hands on me. I was thankful Derek was at least trying to protect me, but I had a feeling that probably had to do a lot with his connection to Scott. The name however is what took over the majority of my thoughts. 'Deucalion', I tested it out in my head. It fit him, it was different. Greek, if I remembered correctly.

Deucalion tipped his head over his shoulder for only a moment, obviously regarding Derek before focusing back on me, just as his face turned towards mine again I noticed some of the pain was starting to leave my body. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I could feel some of my strength returning now that pain wasn't clouding my senses, I could feel the fight in me building back up again.

What was happening?

"Stop touching me." I ground out, my eyes glaring angrily up at his face. If I had bothered to look down, I would have noticed the **black veins** that were slithering up his arm from where his hand was touching my skin.

He sighed in an exasperated sort of way, almost as if I had disappointed him. I almost thought he was going to listen to me. That was until I felt his hand tightening on the back of my neck, fear surged down my spine as I remembered the claws that were so lightly pressed against my flesh. He roughly jerked me forward until I was practically leaning against him. I struggled against his grip and did my best to back pedal away from him. He didn't allow me even an inch of movement as I squirmed, he just kept me firmly locked in place in front of him.

My struggles slowed as he lowered his head until his nose was brushing along the curve of my neck, trailing upwards towards my ear. I could feel myself shaking. Holy fuck, what had I gotten myself into?! He inhaled deeply, and I realized that without a doubt, he was sniffing me. My mind reeled back to the hospital where I had first met him, remembering that deep intake of breath I had heard when I crashed into him. He had sniffed me than too! My mind was now in panic mode, I could feel the heat of his breath washing over my skin. Before I could say or do anything else, he pulled back away from me.

His hand was gone from the back of my neck, and instead found its place holding my small wrist. He stood up, pulling me with him, my back only protesting a little now. Where had the rest of my pain gone? I should hurt a lot more than this, shouldn't I? What had he done?

I tried to dig my heels into the ground, but he just easily dragged me along towards Derek, I could feel everyone's burning gaze on us as we moved, but they stayed silent. His grip was tightening on my wrist the more I struggled. But really, it made no difference. Soon enough he was seating himself in the metal chair in front of Derek, with me standing at his side.

His hand let go of my wrist, only to snake around my waist, the heat of his arm searing into my lower back through my clothes. I glanced down at his hand, it was only barely visible from the front of me, wrapped carefully, but firmly around my side.

"Stand here, will you darling?" He glanced up at me from his seated position, a menacing grin glaring up at me. I swallowed hard and glanced towards Derek who was looking up at me as well. He looked apologetic, and I knew if he could, he would be ripping Deucalion's hand from my form. He shakily nodded his head at me, signalling I should do what I was told. And as much as I didn't want to, I knew that it was the safest option.

I wasn't going anywhere.

"So." He beamed at Derek. "Let's chat." Derek just glared up at him. "I really am sorry about this Derek." He said after a moment, his fingers lightly stroked my side, I glanced at him warily, he wasn't looking at me, so I assumed it was a unconscious gesture. "I asked Kali to be gentle but-" He trailed off.

"This is me being gentle." She replied tauntingly before she shifted the pipe inside of him, twisting it a bit. Derek groaned softly and I ground my teeth together, my body tensing. It was taking everything in my power to not move and try to help him. This was so fucked up!

Derek stuttered for a moment, trying to form words despite the obvious pain he was in. "Let her go." He managed to breathe out. Deucalion tipped his head to the side, obviously considering Derek's words.

"I will let one go, who shall it be?" He mused lightly, glancing up towards me, before turning his head towards where Cora and the guy holding her down was. Derek bared his teeth in frustration before he looked up at me, his eyelashes fluttering lightly. I knew that look, he was apologizing again without actually saying it out loud.

"Cora." He spit out. Deucalion left his face blank as he slowly raised the hand that wasn't around me towards the other guy, and waved two fingers at him. I watched as the other guy immediately released Cora from the floor, she rolled to the side and then got up, bolting for Derek.

Both Derek and I frantically shook our heads at her. "No." Derek hissed, his breathing hard. She stopped moving, looking at Derek in worry, Deucalion's fingers flexed at my hip. Tensed in anticipation in case one of us tried anything risky.

"See, we're not unreasonable." Deucalion said, that dangerous smile was back on his lips. I bit my tongue, hard, willing the words not to flow from my mouth.

"What do you want? You want to kill me?" Every word that came from Derek pained me, because I knew he had to be in agony. I was just thankful that my earlier assumption so far had been right, he was different. And that meant, for now, he was still alive.

I however tensed at Derek's question, slightly shifting my weight away from Deucalion whose arm was still resting dangerously against my side. He squeezed my side in response to the movement, proving he was still paying very much attention to me even though he was talking to Derek. That fact made me nauseous. What was I to Deucalion? Why did he seem so infatuated with me? Even though the questions haunted me, I knew the answers were probably worse than anything I could think up.

"You really think I'm that boring?" Deucalion seemed insulted, his face showed his distaste for the assumption. I couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of my eyes, after all, you do not turn your back on a predator. "Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man, with far more vision than simple murder. In fact-" He reached up with one hand to carefully pull his Aviators off of his face. "I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." He tilted his head down towards Derek, his eyes glowing blood-red.

It was the first time I had seen him without his sunglasses on, his eyes were intimidating, they didn't seem to have a pupil anymore, whatever had happened to him to make him blind, the damage had been extensive.

Kali suddenly shifted again, moving the pipe within Derek's chest causing him to spit out blood. It was incredibly hard to look at and not do anything, my entire body felt like it was vibrating with rage, confusion, and fear.

"You're killing him!" Cora shouted, taking a step towards them. Kali had leaned up so that only one of her bloodied hands was still on the pipe. Her other was held so that she was holding up a finger towards Cora, almost as if she was scolding a child. Deucalion took the opportunity to put back on his Aviators, once again shielding his eyes from view.

"Not yet little sister, but I could." She smiled tauntingly, and Cora swiped her hands over her mouth in worry. Derek was still coughing up blood. "Who knows if it's five minutes, or five hours until it's too late to take this thing out." She wiggled the pipe in her hands and she once again leaned over Derek. "But just to be on the safe side Duke, you might want to get to the point."

"Horrid bitch!" I snapped at her, her eyes zeroed in on me as she snarled. I just glared right back, too far gone to care that I was picking a fight with someone who could easily rip my throat out. That is until I was forcibly yanked further into Deucalion's side. I tried to pull away, to get the distance we had before, but he didn't let me move. His fingers tightened on my side, no doubt leaving marks. I sighed angrily, as I tried again, he still didn't let me pull away, his heat was searing into me, becoming my own.

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack, everybody wants to make the decisions. Me, I'm more about discovering new talents. Like you." He seemed to be ignoring my attempts at escape and focusing on his purpose for being here in the first place.

"Not interested." Derek stuttered.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion replied in a disappointed tone.

"You want me, to kill my own pack." Derek glared up at him as best he could, clearly showing what he thought of that. The word however, was not lost on me. 'Pack'. Okay, as crazy as this was, I was going to have to honestly accept that no one in this room but me was an average human, and if I ruled that out, then nothing was too far of a stretch. That being said, the only creatures that I can really think of that use the term pack is.. Werewolves.

_Oh, fuck me._

My mind was going haywire, this was the secret, the secret that Scott was keeping from me! Derek was a werewolf, everyone in this room but me was! Oh god dammit, Scott was a werewolf! Just how many fucking dogs were in this town?! At least now I understand why Scott had changed so much... Mom obviously knew, Stiles too.

Deucalion brought me out of my thoughts.

"No." He breathed as if insulted. "I want you to kill one of them. You do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own." The grin on his face made me sick to my stomach, as did the mocking in his tone, I bit my tongue once again to keep myself in check.

The idea is to stay alive Lulu, not sass yourself into an early grave.

"I did it," he continued "Ennis did, Kali did." Surrounded by bloodthirsty killers. Today was turning out fucking fantastic, I should have stayed in bed, where the world was still normal. "Tell him what it's like Kali, to kill one of your own." His hand that was wrapped around my waist tightened, I flinched when I felt that he had his claws out again. He pulled me even closer still, I was now snug against him, our clothes meshing together as he smothered me into his side. I realized then, with frightening certainty that he could hear my elevated heart rate, and was reacting to it.

I was suddenly too warm, his presence was overwhelming me.

"Liberating." She hummed in her obvious joy at making that decision. I disliked her even more. Which, at this point, as I watched Derek's blood continue to pool on the floor, I didn't think was possible.

"Listen to her Derek. You really want to stay beholden to a bunch of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability?" Rage coursed through my body, spreading out from my chest and into my limbs. I had a feeling my brother was included in that statement. "And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact.." He suddenly looked away from Derek, as if in deep thought, or, as if he knew something we didn't. "I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." I didn't like that tone, he was up to something, there were more of them, more of his pack. They were out there, right now, plotting and no doubt doing something terrible to the people who Derek and I cared about.

Deucalion slowly stood up from his chair, his hand trailing off of my side and up my spine, his fingers found the ends of my hair and lightly pulled on them in playful manner, that is, if the smile on his face was anything to go by. He stepped away from me, and for the first time since he got here, I found I could breathe properly without his presence suffocating me.

He walked a few paces away from the chair, and away from me. His attention however, was still on Derek, his cane resting in his hands, folded into smaller pieces. I watched him carefully, but I didn't dare move from where I was standing. I didn't know what could set him off, one wrong twitch, and I wasn't sure what he would do. It was clear that nothing seemed to be really off-limits for these guys.

"You see, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole." Deucalion let go of his cane until he was only holding the handle in one hand. It snapped together easily, like it was meant to, forming until it was sturdy and straight. "When I lost my sight," He picked up the cane until he was holding it in both hands horizontally. "One of my Betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me." He snapped one of the pieces of his cane apart, the rope inside of it, keeping it intact as he folded it. The sound made my heart jump lightly. I didn't like where this visual was headed.

"Killing him taught me something I didn't know Alphas could do." He continued. "His power, was added to mine." His voice dropped lower, it caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. "I became stronger, faster. More powerful than I had ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one." He pulled apart another section of his cane. "In fact I killed them all." He smiled at that and pulled apart the last section of his cane until it was all folded. I shivered, goosebumps rising up across my arms despite the fact that I wasn't cold. "I took the individual parts, and became a greater individual whole."

He let go of his cane until he was once again holding it with one hand, like before, it fell and snapped together until it was perfectly straight and whole once more. I once again, cringed at the noise. I was right, I had really not liked the visual he was providing. The fact that he had killed the people in his pack to get stronger... it was barbaric, and completely fucked up.

Deucalion stepped forward and crouched down in front of Derek, dropping his cane uselessly onto the ground. He reached forward, more unsure than he ever had when he was reaching out to touch me, obviously over playing the blind thing as he reached for Derek. I almost took a step forward, instead I muttered harsh and crude curse words under my breath as he grabbed a hold of Derek's short black hair and pulled his head up. Derek grunted, his breathing pattern wavering with the pain of being moved. Blood was smeared across his lips.

Deucalion's other hand came up to touch the prominent features of Derek's handsome face, obviously getting a feel for what he looked like. "You're right Kali, he does look like his mother."

He dropped his hands away from Derek, grabbing his cane off of the floor as he stood up, his body moving fluidly. "You'll get to know me Derek," He turned his back on us for the first time, walking towards the table near the window, the same table the food I had brought still sat on, wrapped neatly in the bag. "Like she did."

"I know you." Derek spit out, blood splattering with his words.

Drip. I watched as blood flowed out of his mouth into the heart wrenching puddle beneath him. There was too much blood, far too much for him to be okay.

My hands were shaking. Derek caught my eye, quickly jerking his head towards Cora.

I didn't hesitate.

I bolted forward towards her, she was ready for me, catching me easily between her arms. Pulling me slightly behind her, I wasn't sure if it was because she was generally worried for me despite the fact that she didn't know me, or it was because I was human, and thus far more fragile than she. If Deucalion cared that I moved, he didn't show it, he didn't even twitch at the movement. If he was displeased, he was hiding it well. Kali and Ennis stayed where they were.

"You're a fanatic!" Drip.

Deucalion softly set his cane down on the table, a sneer on his face as he turned around towards Derek. He suddenly looked hostile.

"Know me?" Rage was clear in his tone, his muscles rippled as he moved, his body was poised in agitation, he seemed bigger than, bigger than he already was. I was very glad Derek had told me to move when I had, there was no way in hell I wanted to be near him when he was displaying his anger so clearly. "You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex, of apex predators!" His voice was rising, coming out in a half snarl. "I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the Demon Wolf!" His aviators cracked from the force of his voice. Cora gripped my arms tightly and pulled me, until we were both half hidden behind one of the thick wooden pillars, me behind her as she crouched and peaked out to look at what was going on.

Deucalion as he was normally, terrified me.. Him like this, enraged and yelling, more animal than man. Pure, unfiltered power radiating from his body. I was drowning in it, I was drowning in him. His entire being threatened to consume me from across the room.

I wanted to run home and hide under my covers, forget the world, forget I had met this man, forget any of this happened. I knew that, that was nothing more than a pipe dream now.

I wanted to know the big fucking secret, and I had got my wish. I had been dragged, literally, right into the center of it.

Kali reared up, pulling the pipe with her until it was out of Derek's body, his blood coated the length of it. Deucalion reached up and pulled the broken sunglasses off of his face. His posture and face, while still slightly tense, were mostly back to normal. He had obviously calmed down from his fit of annoyance.

I was more than worried, if he could manage to go from zero to sixty in under a second.. it meant he was unpredictable. And a dangerous, unpredictable predator of a man in my life was not something I really wanted, or needed for that matter.

"Hate it when that happens." he muttered lightly, obviously referring to his ruined sunglasses. Derek slumped to the side, and then he was falling right next to the pool of his own blood. Kali let the pipe drop from her hands, the noise was harsh and ugly as it bounced on the cement. Deucalion moved forward, but not towards Kali and Ennis who had begun to head towards the door. No, that would have been preferable. Instead, he was moving towards me. Again.

No, no, no! I tensed up, Cora didn't seem to notice that Deucalion was moving towards me, she was already half way across the room towards Derek. I moved to run after her, I was not going to be left alone to fend off Deucalion.

He was faster than me and behind me in an instant. His strong, muscled arms came around, quicker than a striking snake, wrapping around my torso, right underneath my breasts. My arms were pinned to my sides, completely fucking useless. He lifted me up and pulled us backwards, I screamed in my outrage, my head shaking from side to side, my dark hair fluttered everywhere.

"Derek!" I screamed helplessly as I was hauled backwards. Both Derek and Cora's head snapped up towards me in horror. They hadn't anticipated this move, why hadn't he just left me alone?! I kicked both of my legs frantically in the air, trying anything to get leverage to squirm out of his arms. I heard his growl near my ear as I fought him, but it didn't matter, we were steadily moving towards the door despite my efforts.

"Don't worry, I'll take her home." He chuckled darkly as he taunted Derek who tried helplessly to get up to go after us. I knew, I knew there was nothing either of them could do to help me. Cora wasn't strong enough to fight off all three of them, and Derek had no strength left to even rise up off of the floor, even with Cora helping him.

But still I fought and thrashed in his arms as he whipped us around, easily dragging my body up the stairs with him. Kali was watching the two of us with a smirk, Ennis just trudged on ahead, not bothering to look back. "Be still now." He rumbled into my ear, his breath fanning warmly against it. One of his arms unwrapped from my torso, his now free hand found my throat easily, the tips of his claws stroked the delicate flesh of my throat in warning, but never punctured.

I stilled at the threat, my body going slack in his hold. I tipped my head back towards him, shying away from his claws while simultaneously baring my throat to him. I could almost hear him smile behind me. "Good girl. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He cooed appreciatively, setting my body down now that we were a significant distance away from Derek's door. However, he didn't let go of me fully. Reaching up, he grabbed onto my upper arm and dragged me along with him, never breaking stride. I was still angled slightly in front of him, which made walking a bit more difficult.

Kali and Ennis gave Deucalion a look before they took off down the street together, away from us. He just nodded at them and instead lead us in a different direction, I realized after a moment, that we were headed in the direction of my house. The fact that he knew where I lived, shouldn't have surprised me, but it was still a kick to the gut that I really didn't need.

I stayed quiet the entire walk, I also didn't try to fight him anymore. To any outside observer, it would look as if I was guiding him, perhaps we were even going for a lovely afternoon stroll. But inside, I was fucking fuming. My mind going in circles.

I didn't act on my anger however, there was no way I was going to risk him making good on his threat. I did not want his claws anywhere near my bare skin again. Deucalion seemed to recognize that I wasn't going to talk, and he made no attempts to drag me into 'friendly' conversation.

Ironically I realized that he was walking me home. Or at least, I hoped that was all he was doing. God this was so god damn twisted.

Soon enough, my house came into view, I stiffened in relief, I was almost home. He stopped us at the beginning of the street, his grip tightening on my arm. I was yards from being free of him, I wanted to bolt, but I didn't. I knew I wouldn't get very far. Using his other hand, he spun me around to face him, I complied obediently. I had to tilt my head, almost uncomfortably so to look up at his face with how close we were standing.

Letting go of one of my arms, he gripped my chin harshly between his fingers, I winced as his fingers bit into my flesh. His head was tipped down to look at me, his eyes glowing a violent red. I willed myself not to move, not to scream in rage, not to cry, not to provoke him in any way.

"No more going to Derek's." He growled out, anger once again showing on his features. It wasn't a statement, or even a suggestion. No, it was a demand. He was ordering me to obey him.

I did not like that at all. Asides from being dragged into this shitty situation, I couldn't understand what his deal was. What was so bad about me going to Derek's loft? Why did it seem to anger him so much?

"And if I do?" I challenged bitterly. My words coming out no better than a snarl. He smiled at me then, his head tipping slightly to the side, he gestured towards my house with his chin.

"I won't take you home next time." He answered, his voice ominously lighthearted and pleasant, as if he was speaking about the weather. I knew it wasn't just a threat this time, no, it was more. It was a promise, and it made my heart skip in my chest, throwing off the albeit fast, but steady rhythm. His posture was contradicting his pleasant tone, he was tensed, his muscled flexing underneath his shirt as his hands worked on leaving permanent bruises on my skin.

His gaze shifted towards my slender neck.

"Do not remove that necklace." He didn't give me time to argue this point. "My reaction will not be pleasant.." He loosened his grip on me, his fingers stroking my chin gently, his thumb coming up to brush across my bottom lip in a fleeting caress, and then his touch was gone, and so was he.

I watched his back as he moved further and further down the street away from me, his cane bouncing back and forth as he went.

Tears blurred my vision as the afternoon's events came crashing down around me all at once.

I was so fucking screwed...

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm still recovering from a particularly rude cold. But I hope that this ridiculously long chapter makes up for the lateness! As usual, I apologize for any spelling mistakes n' all that. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I actually really enjoyed writing this one. Read and review!


End file.
